Last Moments
by Professor Boo.k
Summary: "Who's the most perfect little man in the whole world?" - Rebecca


It was very cold.

Rebecca couldn't tell whether the feeling came from the frozen air around her, or the emotion she was feeling toward everything that had happened.

All she knew as that she was very cold, and her body was freezing. The fingers on her hand were numb, she could no longer feel the soft fabric of the blanket keeping her baby warm.

There were people around her, her group, and other people who spoke Russian. She could not see them, as her head was turned toward her baby she was holding. Instead of trying to look at them, she just listened. She heard bits and pieces of conversation they were displaying. The boy mentioned someone robbing him, Clementine told them it was Jane that did it, Kenny threatened them again.

So much was happening, so much had already happened, and now the only thing keeping her together was the bundle of hope she held in her arms.

As she sat there in the snow, and the shouting between the groups grew louder, she wondered about the choices that brought her here. Letting Clementine stay with them, leaving the cabin, meeting the other group at the ski lodge. So many mistakes that had killed everyone she knew.

She and Luke were the last one's left, and now Rebecca was slowly losing feeling. Sarah would've been here, except she died yesterday when she fell off the balcony while Rebecca was giving birth. The pain was so intense that she couldn't pay attention to much going on in that moment, but she could remember hearing the haunting screams of Sarah, and that was enough for her to know that she had passed on.

The last time Rebecca say Nick was in the heard when they were escaping Howe's. When Jane, Clem, and Luke returned from the R.V park, Luke was the one that told her he got killed trying to find help. She didn't know whether guilt or sadness evaded her heart first. The boy was never right in the head, but he had good intentions. And those intentions got him killed.

Then there was Carlos. Oh how she missed him. He was strict, but it was always to protect his daughter and everyone else from Carver. She felt awful remembering the times she wanted to leave him for dead to save Alvin and herself from Carver when he came to the lodge.

And then… there was Alvin.

She met him a long time ago, before the world went to hell. She was just a women, still in college when she met him. It was her third year, about to get her master's degree when she bumped into him at the parking lot. Her bag dropped, and both of them went down to grab it. There hands met, and the rest was history.

The snow was coming down now, tiny flakes of white landing on her and the baby. Her body was so weak, and her arms no longer felt real, but she used her strength to wipe away the snow from her babies face.

He looked up at her, and she couldn't help but smile.

His eyes, his eyes looked just like Alvin's.

Back at the lodge, when the shot rang out, Rebecca couldn't feel, couldn't see. Her world collapsed as Alvin's body landed on the floor, blood flowing out of his head. She would never see his smile or hear his laugh. There would be no more jokes, or fights between them.

And there would no longer be a father for the child.

The baby looked so much like him, so much that it hurt her to stare into his eyes.

Her vision faded, and it was all Rebecca could do to shut her eyes tightly to keep composure. Her body was shutting down, and she knew it. Eyes were getting heavy, her fingers not moving, even her head felt wrong.

Rebecca sat there on the tire, in the snow slowly dying with her baby tucked in her arms.

The shouts grew dim from the rest of the group as guns were drawn. Rebecca watched sadly as feet were scuffled and moved, getting into shooting position. It took all of her strength to look up to find everyone pointing their weapons at the new group.

Either a bullet, or blood loss from having the baby would kill her.

Either way, Rebecca knew she wasn't going to make it out of here alive with her child.

Somehow, even as her vision stated fading, and her body shutting down, she wasn't afraid to die. When she was young and alive, she used to be scared of death, always thinking of the worst-case scenario for her. But now with the baby in her arms, she no longer felt fear, no longer felt afraid.

Her breathing relaxed, and her heart slowed down. The sun was dimming now, and the cold air vanished.

There were so many things she wanted to do as her world shut down, so many things she needed to say before she died. She wanted to see the beaches of Hawaii and tour the city of France. She wanted to breath the air of Europe and eat the food in China. She wanted to laugh, cry, and dance one last time Just like she did in the old world before the walkers rose up.

She wanted to see and do so much, but all of her dreams ended as soon as the world ended.

The only thing she could do, the last thing she could do before she passed, was say goodbye to her baby.

Her voice was raw, and her hands no longer had feeling, but she looked straight into her babies gorgeous brown eyes as her breathing declined.

With her last breath, and her remaining strength, she caressed her child's face and spoke.

"I love you… so much,"

It was the last thing she said.

And then… her eyes closed. Her breathing stopped.

And then… she flew.

She flew away from the cold and the pain and hunger. She flew over the shouts and anger of her old group defending her corpse. She flew until the last thing she saw was her body holding her baby tightly in her arms.

She flew until she saw Alvin.

And saw his smile once again.


End file.
